


Snuggling and Sunsets: How to Woo a Swede

by October_sky



Series: Lalliemil first date advice [2]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Comedy, Dating, M/M, Post-Mission, some surprisingly decent advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/October_sky/pseuds/October_sky
Summary: When Emil finally asked Lalli on a date, he accepted before really considering what that would involve.  Fortunately (or unfortunately) he has his two cousins on board to help him get ready





	Snuggling and Sunsets: How to Woo a Swede

Tuuri’s door flew open, disturbing the two cups of coffee on the small metal table.  Tuuri and Onni looked up from the Icelandic rune that they were studying , surprised to see a wide-eyed, hyperventilating Lalli came sprinting into the room, slamming the door closed behind him.  Seeing that he was clearly distressed, Tuuri sat him down and brought him something to drink

“Okay, so now do you want to try telling us what happened?”  Tuuri asked, raising the mug to her mouth to take a sip.

“Emil…” Lalli swallowed hard “Emil asked me on a date, or the closest you can have to one on this ship at least, and I said yes and now I don’t know what to do” Lalli forced the words out as fast as possible, like he was worried that he would have second thoughts about saying them if he didn’t.  Tuuri’s eyes also widened, more in delight than fear, and her hands shot up to cover her mouth as she let out a high pitched noise.  Onni’s face was blank for a moment as he tried to process what he had just heard.  Lalli?  On a date?  Like, with someone else?  It couldn’t be.  He was about to say something to that effect when Tuuri spoke up before he could.

“See?  I told you he liked you back! Oh my gods this is  _ great! _ You guys are gonna be so amazing together!” Tuuri exclaimed, narrowly avoiding elbowing her mug off of the table.  

Onni recoiled from the sudden noise, as it was early and he wasn’t entirely awake yet. “Can somebody please explain to me what in Ukko’s name is going on here?  Other than cheating death, I don’t really know what happened over the past six weeks, but clearly something’s changed. “ Lalli and Tuuri gave a quick rundown of how his bizarre fondness for the Swede had grown over the course of the expedition, filling in the gaps for each other.  

“Well I suppose a near death experience with a giant is one way to find out you have feelings for someone...” Onni said, clearly still attempting to process this whole thing. “Regardless, I’m happy for you!  None of us really had time for romance on the base, so I guess we’ll all have to figure this out together.”  Tuuri giggled a bit at that last comment.  It was certainly true that all three Hotakainens had acquired new romantic interests since their departure from Finland.

“Well I haven’t had the chance to actually put any of it into practice yet, but I picked some things up from the other skalds, and I know I translated some old books on the subject. First off, he asked you first right?  I think that means he’s supposed to have a plan?” Tuuri said after a moment of consideration.

Lalli nodded “It was kind of a blur but I think he said we would get our dinner tonight and then go for a walk around the ship”

“Ummm, that’s great and all but how are you doing on your, er, boat issues?” Onni said, wringing his hands.

“Fine,” Lalli said, pointedly scowling at Onni for the comment, “at least much better since the last time you saw me.”

Onni rolled his eyes. “Hey, I just wanted to avoid you vomiting all over his face.  Boys, especially those who seem to be overly concerned about their appearance, tend not to appreciate that”

“That seems likely.  Anyway, what’s your stance on physical contact at this point?” Tuuri inquired.

“Defensive,” Lalli said with all the sarcasm he could manage, “again, much better now, at least when I’m prepared for it.  I  _ still  _ don’t understand why these people punch each other as a greeting.  I think I can deal with hand holding and maybe even some cuddling if I’m in a good mood, which I am.”

“Okay, okay, that’s good.  I really hate to ask this, but I should: have you considered the possibility that he may try to kiss you?”

Lalli put down his drink and sunk down into his chair a little bit “Shit,” he muttered, “I really hadn’t.  Why does he have to do that? It sounds stupid and messy.”

“Lalli that’s just what people do on dates.  You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to, but it’s kind of fun actually” Onni explained.

“I really don’t get what’s fun about having your faces so close together, it's just weird and awkward.  And don’t get me started on people’s mouths.”

“You know, it is also a useful way to shut people up if they’re talking too much,” Tuuri pointed out.

Lalli’s face brightened at that comment.  “See, now that’s the kind of practical advice I’m looking for!”

“I’m not sure where she got that advice from... But sure I guess that works.  Otherwise just try to make good small talk I think.  If all else fails go for how pretty the sunset is on the water, that always works.

They went on like this for quite a while until it was time for Lalli to actually go on his “date”.  After plenty of reassurance, well-wishing, and worrying from both of his cousins, Lalli nervously stepped into the hallway and called for Emil.

**Author's Note:**

> So Ilral and I decided to work together to tackle the two matching 'Dating Advice' prompts from this weeks Synchronized Screaming challenge, with me writing the Lalli side of the story and him covering Emil. He also helped a whole bunch with editing this story and cutting me down when I got excessively wordy. Writing with another person was surprisingly fun and I'd love to do it again sometime


End file.
